Conventional software applications permit users to capture and alter digital images through an electronic device, such as a smartphone. For example, some software applications provide users with a set of features that they can use to alter a captured image by adjusting colors, applying filters, overlaying additional visual content on the captured image, and the like. Unfortunately, conventional digital image systems typically only provide fixed visual content (e.g., visual content of fixed size and shape) that can be overlaid on a digital image. As a result, some visual content may not fit well with respect to a particular digital image. Further, visual content overlays may be large in data size and, therefore, resource—(e.g., computer, data storage, and data communication) intensive to maintain or provide to a user computing device, such as a smartphone.